


Glass Rose

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Rose - Freeform, She throws a shoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Its disgustingly cute, to make up for the angst train I wrote earlier.





	Glass Rose

They were making camp in the Deep Roads when Alistair approached Solona, his hands held tightly together to try and hide his nervousness, “Do you know what this is?” He handed her a small velvet pouch, watching the small mage open it.

“Your new weapon?” She quipped, holding a red rose encased in glass in her hands, inspecting it carefully.

Alistair sighed gently, shaking his head, “Lonnie…” The look he gave made her smile in apology.

“Sorry, serious moment it seems, here among the corpses.” She waved a hand, her smile growing in size as he rolled his eyes at her.

“I picked it in Lothering because it struck me how something so rare and lovely could exist in such a place with so much death and sadness and ugliness.” He watched her cheeks turn pick as she clued into what he was saying. “I should have left it, but, the darkspawn would have just burned it, and then it wouldn’t be. So, I’ve had it ever since, Morrigan laid the charm to keep it fresh until I could take it to the glassworker. I thought I might give it to you. It makes me think of you when I look at it.” He could feel his own face heating up in response.

Solona smirked, rolling the rose in her hands, giving him a coy look. “Oh? Feeling a bit *thorny*? Need to *prune* some petals? Do you feel the need to plow my fields?” She giggled watching his face darken.

“Maker’s breath. Lonnie. I was trying to say that I care about you and find you incredibly lovely.” He held her shoulders, wanting to embrace her but also desiring to shake the silly mage.

She laughed, rubbing her hair, feeling it crunch slightly from all the dried blood. “Lovely? Alistair, I am covered in darkspawn blood and I havent bathed in two weeks, I smell as bad as Oghren, and don’t look half as nice as him.”

Oghren stirred from his spot by the fire, “Soddin’ right you don’t Princess!”

“All I was trying to do was tell you how rare and wonderful you are, and what a light you have brought to all this.. darkness.” Alistair sighed, shooting a glare at the dwarf.

A delicate red eyebrow rose as her mouth quirked upwards, revealing the dimple. “Why Alistair, are you proposing marriage?”

“Haha! You wont land me that easily woman! I know I am a catch, don’t start crying over me now.” Both of her eyebrows were raised, and she was giving him a look that reminded him of the cook and deadly the woman was with a wooden spoon. “It was a silly impulse, perhaps the wrong one?”

She rolled her blue-green eyes, patting his chest gently. “Of course, it wasn’t, you silly man.”

“Oh, good. Now can we move past this awkward stage and right to the steamy bits.” He released the breath he had been holding. “Well I’d appreciate it, at least.” The blush was creeping back into her freckled cheeks.

“As would I!” Zevran shouted from the campfire, waggling his eyebrows at the pair lecherously.

Solona pulled her shoe off and threw it at the elf, who just barely managed to duck. “Stuff it! Or I’ll make you share a tent with Shale!” She shouted, pointing a finger at him, trying to seem intimidating.

Zevran fetched her shoe, tucking it into his vest as he stuck his tongue out at her before whining and exaggerated, “Aww!”

“Now, Ser Templar,” She turned back to Alistair, fingers stroking his tunic slowly as she smiled. “I do agree. Steamy bits time.”

Alistair stepped back, laughing, his hands holding hers cautiously. “Aha! Bluff called!” He could feel her mana tingling under her skin, a clear warning.

“A bluff you say?” She pulled her hands free, turning to walk away. “Just wait til I get to have a bath.” She tossed over her shoulder playfully, winking at him.

He rubbed his face, his mind reeling. Oh Maker. “I’ll be… over there, standing, facing the pillar until the uh, blushing stops. Just to be safe. You know how it is.”

 


End file.
